A Rogue's Deck
by Nacata
Summary: We all know Gambit is known for his significant cards....but do we really know what they signify? Rogue does...well, she does now. PG-13 just in case, some sexual suggestion. R&R please!


~A Rogue's Deck~

__

Flip. Flip. Flip.

Rogue's impatience was growing.

__

Flip. Flip. Flip.

She clenched her fists angrily, trying to concentrate.

__

Flip. Flip. Flip.

"Do yah' mind, gawd dammit?" The angry mutant turned abruptly to face the cajun sitting above her, his leg hanging off a tree.

Gambit just smirked at her. "Aw what's wrong chere? Remy jus' havin' a lil' fun…"

Rogue narrowed her eyes, trying to keep her temper. Truly, the girl had become much more lenient, but right now she was _trying_ to write up an essay. She took a deep breath and settled back onto the bench outside the X-mansion. "Neva'mind." She replied coolly, turning away to let him know she was annoyed.

"Aw come on cherie, Gambit sorry, he won' flip de' cards no more." The cajun dropped from the tree, landing without a sound, and crouched below her, before turning his face on her with an almost irresistible pout.

Rogue sighed. "Alrigh', alrigh'…why are yah' so obsessed with those cards anyways?"

Gambit grinned. "Remy not obsessed petite, he jus' like de cards."

"Why?" Rogue quirked an eyebrow. "And don't ya' dare tell me' it's 'cause they explode."

Remy laughed. "No chere…dat's not why." He held out the cards in a fan-like manor. "Pick a card."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Now's not tha' time for games."

"Dis not a game, you asked why Remy like de cards, now he's gonna' show you."

Rogue sighed and picked up a card, and looked at it. "Alrigh', now what?"

Remy took the card from her, and smiled. "Now Gambit bein' tellin' de chere what de cards be holdin' for her." He looked at the card and then up at her. "Ah, Roguie has picked de Ace."

Rogue stayed silently, vaguely interested in what he had to say.

"De Ace stands for power. It's like de ruler of de deck, not'ing can top de Ace." He smirked, and put it down. "Dat means power is least important to you."

Rogue blinked. "Wouldn't it be tha' most important since I picked it first?" She asked, although she knew very well power was of little value to her…she had power. She hated it.

"Ever hear de expression save de best for last? Your deepest desires are always full-filled last." Gambit explained, placing the Ace face up on the grass, and holding out the deck for her to pick another card.

Rogue drew another card, then handed it to Gambit. He looked at it, and set it face up also. "And now de beautiful cherie has picked de four of luck. Four leaf clovers are supposed to bring de finder luck, as does de four of de deck."

Rogue picked another card, lying it face up beside the four. Remy tilted his head. "De five? Five stands for intelligence. Dere are five lobes to de brain you know…or so Gambit has been told." (A/N: It's true, I looked it up. There's the Right and Left Frontal, the Right and Left parietal, and the occipital. Don't take my word for it though, I got it off a website. I was never too good with science.)

Another card was drawn, and lain upon the grass. "De nine stands for dreams and hopes. You like to dream cherie?" Rogue rolled her eyes at him. "Of…Remy perhaps?" he added with another charming grin.

Rogue looked a bit startled. "Don't yah' go getting' yoah' hopes up now swamp rat." She retorted, picking another card from the deck. She placed it down also.

"De ten stands for boundaries and guidelines. Gambit be learnin' dat one from one of dose Christian fellas." He thought for a moment. "Somet'in about de ten commandments."

Rogue nodded her head, understanding fully as Kurt believed in the faith also. "How abou' eight?" She asked, placing the eight down on the grass.

Gambit smirked. "De eight be of strength of heart. How you draw an eight chere?" He asked.

Rogue drew two circles ontop of one another in the air; an 8. Gambit laughed. "Dat what Remy be t'inkin. See dat top circle? Dat one stands for strengt'. And de one on the bottom be standin' for heart."

Rogue smiled slightly, just now understanding why he loved these cards so very much. She placed her next card down.

"De six be standin' for hope, and miracles. Supposedly it be a sign of spectacular happenin' or somet'in like dat. Dat's what Remy likes to t'ink."

Rogue noticed his eyes travel up and down her for a moment. She shook it off mentally, and placed down another card. Remy looked down at it. "T'ree be standin' for mistakes. Ever see de baseball games chere?" Rogue nodded. "T'ree strikes and you're out."

A few thoughts began to dawn on Rogue as she drew another card. Gambit took it from her, his hand wrapping around her own as he gripped it, and slid it away. "Aw chere…dis not good." He looked up at her seriously.

Rogue tried to keep her panic down. "Why not?"

"De Jack stands for tricks…and false presumptions; lies. What get you t'inkin' bout betrayal chere?"

Rogue's mind diverted to her recent encounter with Risty. She looked up at him, trying to think of a cover up. They both sat silently for a moment.

"Dat's okay chere, you don' have to tell Gambit." He took the next card from her hand, and smiled. "De two stands for friendship. It takes two people to form a relationship, and dere for de feelings have to be mutual. Friends be important to ya' chere."

Rogue smiled slightly again, handing him another card she drew.

"Seven? Seven be a symbol for forgiveness. You musta' been given more den one chance. Gambit can tell you he certainly don't get non second chances."

Rogue looked down at the pile, and noticed only two cards were left. She slowly picked one up, and handed it to him.

Gambit laughed. "You be romantic chere? De Queen of Hearts say dat you are."

Rogue looked down and passed him the last card.

Remy's grin widened. "Remy be pleased to say dat you picked him for your last card. You desire Remy chere?"

Rogue scowled, and pulled the card from his hand only to find the King Of Hearts. Remy smiled. "Each card stands for a person chere, non?"

Rogue thought for a moment. It was actually pretty acurate…

The Ace was Scott-such a strong leader, full of ideas, and wisdom. The four of luck was Jean-completely and entirely fortunate to have such a wonderful life. The five was Hank; always so very smart, a genius in fact. The nine was Jamie, the small child with big dreams and hope. He could multiply in a snap-that was something big to hope for. The ten was Professor Xavier; always setting guidelines to keep his students safe. The eight was Orroro, strong in spirit and heart. The six was Boom-Boom, though she was no longer an X-men, she was always full of little surprises, and it really was a miracle she was still alive. The three was Logan, who had given her so many chances after she had blown them so many times. He was the one who was like her mentor…someone she could trust. The Jack stood most obviously for Risty; Risty who had betrayed her, Risty who had lied to her; Risty who was in fact Mystique…Rogue had been used. Then there was the two: Kitty. Kitty had been one of Rogue's few true friends since she had joined the X-men. She was always willing to help, and really, despite Rogue's pretending to be completely irritated with the girl, she loved Kitty like a sister. And then there was the seven; Kurt. It actually fit him well. He'd once told Rogue forgive your neighbor not seven times, but seventy times seven times. And he had forgiven her for everything she had done to him, and had taught her so much. And if the King of Hearts was Remy…that meant the Queen of Hearts was herself.

Rogue looked up at him. "Yoah' right yah' know."

"Course, Remy's right 'bout lots o' things." He chimed.

"Well…for starts yoah' right about tha' cards. They're not jus' anythin' ordinary."

Remy nodded. "Course not chere…anythin' else Gambit be right about?" he asked. His eyes roamed over her again suggestively.

"Well…the cards were certainly right. It's pretty much in just the order I like 'em…"

"Dat mean you desire Remy chere? 'Cause he is de King of Hearts y'know…" Gambit leaned over, tilting his head to look at her.

Rogue laughed out loud. "Yoah' tha' King of Hearts? Then who's the Queen?" She had a growing suspicion of what his answer would be.

"Dat would be you cherie." He replied, his gloved hand traveling up to cup her face. "Gambit be t'inkin' you want some of him."

"Rogue be thinkin' he's right." Rogue's smile faded as she watched for a response.

Remy simply smiled charmingly. "Den Gambit be a happy man." He leaned closer, as if making to kiss her.

Rogue pulled away abruptly. "Yah' know yah' can't touch me."

Gambit grinned. "Remy know dat well chere." He picked up the King of Hearts, and placed his lips on it, then turned it and placed it against her lips.

Rogue smirked, and picked up the Queen of Hearts, pressing it on her lips, then on his. "Yah' got yoah' kiss, can Ah' get back to mah' essay now?"

Gambit grinned, and picked up the cards, exempting the King of hearts which he left Rogue, and the Queen of Hearts which he pocketed himself. He flipped back up into the tree, and sat back down as Rogue turned back to finishing her essay. In a fe moments, however, the silence she was hearing broke.

__

Flip. Flip. Flip.

But Rogue didn't mind.

__

Flip. Flip. Flip.

In fact the sound rather soothed her…

__

Flip. Flip. Flip.

~A/N: So what did you think? I finally wrote a Romy. I know it was pretty short but I'm not sure if I shall write another chapter…? Does anyone WANT another chapter? If so I'm thinking this would be a great opportunity to see the reaction of our beloved X-men to the fact Rogue and Gambit are attracted to each other. I'm asking for a few reviews please. Also, sorry if I messed up Gambit's accent a bit…I've always been better with Rogue's. Anyway, Review please, and tell me what you think-no flames please-and I'm open to most ideas or suggestions. Ta-Ta for now! ^_^ ~


End file.
